


Aro-Spec Pride

by Isabel3710



Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Aromantic, Aromantic Awareness Week, Asexuality, Isabel's Books, Logan Sanders is Aromantic, Patton Sanders is a proud dad, Platonic Relationships, Virgil Sanders is Asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710
Summary: Logan is not one to scroll through Tumblr. However, he's glad of the one time he did.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497140
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Aro-Spec Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Aro-Spec Awareness Week Everyone!

Logan didn’t often spend time on sites such as Tumblr, he found it pointless to waste time looking at pictures with humorous captions when he could be doing something productive. Sometimes, though, he found it necessary. Logan would often help write the scripts for Thomas’ videos. Usually, he was in charge of the research behind them but he did enjoy coming up with plot lines and ideas as well.

Today was one of those days when Logan was trying to find new video ideas for Roman, usually, this consisted of him looking online to see what the fans liked from past videos. However, one problem of him looking on social media sites was him finding things that didn’t relate to the videos. Most of the time he found it annoying, but this time he was intrigued.

The post he had found was of a photo, but not the normal ‘memes’ as Virgil liked to call them. It was of the Aromantic flag with different colored text written over the top. The text read: _'AroSpec Awareness Week Feb 16- Feb 22.'_ It had caught Logan’s eye because he was Aromantic or Aro as most people called it.

For the next few hours, Logan lost himself in Tumblr posts all surrounding Aro-Spec Awareness Week. He found posts of people talking about their experiences with being on the spectrum, he saw ‘memes,’ and he ever saw edits and fanart of him and his fellow sides all decked out in green.

And Logan was happy, happy that there was an entire week dedicated to the spectrum he was on. And as he scrolled through more posts Logan decided that he wanted to do something to celebrate as well.

\-------

It took some time before Logan decided what he wanted to do, and when he did he decided that he was going to need some help. Yes, he could just summon what he wanted but Logan wasn’t the best when it came to summoning. That was Roman’s domain. So, the logical side approached the one who would be the best equipped to help him. Virgil.

Logan stood in front of the dark purple door, not bothering to hesitate as he knocked. It swung open to reveal the side he was looking for.

“Hey, Lo." Virgil said, “what’s up?”

“I need your help,” Logan said.

The anxious side stifled a yawn as he looked at him through his bangs. “Let me guess, you need my help in telling Princey off again?”

Logan chucked “no, I need your help with a project I am working on.”

“Okay, what project?”

Now, this was the moment in which the intellectual side paused “do you know what Aro-Spec Awareness Week is?”

“Yeah.” Virgil said, “what about it?"

“Well, as you are aware. I am Aromantic” Logan said, “so since there is a week dedicated to ‘Aro Pride and Awareness’ I thought I would make something to show my support.”

“And you need my help with it?” Virgil clarified.

“Yes.”

The darker aspect paused, thinking it over before nodding “okay, yeah I’ll help you.”

“Excellent.”

“Cool," Virgil said, “so why don’t you tell me what you're thinking.” Logan nodded before he began to explain his thought process.

\------

It had taken a couple of days to finish Logan’s Project, luckily it was still Aro-Spec Awareness Week when he did. To be honest, if it hadn’t been for Virgil’s help Logan didn’t know if he would have known where to start. Let alone finish it.

It was towards the end of the week when Logan walked downstairs to breakfast wearing his new, handmade necktie. The tie was hand-dyed in the colors of the Aromantic flag and hand sewed, two things Logan (originally) didn’t know how to do. Luckily, Virgil had some experience from when he had made his patchwork hoodie. Logan knew that Virgil had both dyed and sewn the patches unto the jacket, which was why he had come to his darker counterpart in the first place.

“Ahh, Logan!” Patton cried when he saw him, throwing his arms around the logical side “you look so good!”

“Uh thank you, Patton,” Logan said. Untangling himself from his friend’s arms and clearing his throat slightly.

“Wow Specs, only you could find a way to show pride in the nerdiest way possible,” Roman said with a smirk.

“...Thank you, Roman.” To be honest Logan didn’t understand his friends’ reactions. After all, they shouldn’t be that surprised. In Thomas’ videos, he did tend to wear the same necktie, yes, but in the Mind Place, he wore a variety of ties. Wanting to understand Logan questioned them about their reaction.

“I’m just so proud,” Patton said “you never really show off any kind of expression of your identity. Even after you came out.”

“Yeah, the rest of us have always shown off a little bit of self-expression. Roman does with his personality and Patton wears his flag’s colors on a bracelet.” Virgil gestured to the friendship bracelet that Patton wore.

“And I do it in my jacket,” Virgil continued gesturing to his black and purple jacket that they all knew was to represent his Asexuality. “But you don’t do anything.”

“Yes, I am aware,” Logan said, “however, I thought that now was the perfect time to do so.”

“Why?” Roman asked.

“It is Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week.” Logan explained “or Aro-Spec Awareness Week as I’ve found most people calling it.”

“That’s so cool!” Patton said with a wide grin.

Logan smiled back “I agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hoped you all enjoyed this one-shot. I will warn you all in that this might be my last one-shot for a little while. I need to finish the next chapter for "A Good Kid" (my Sander Sides AU) and after that I got to work on some of my other books. And not to mention school and my (lack) of a social life! 
> 
> I can, however, promise that I will be doing a one-shot for Thomas' Birthday in April. I am also working a bigger one-shot story (though I don't know how long its going to take to write). I will be keeping everyone posted on my account page.
> 
> Also, I recently started posting my one-shots to Tumblr. So if your more of a Tumblr person you can go read them on there, my Tumblr username is the same as my Ao3 (and Wattpad) one. 
> 
> Please Subscribe, Kudos, and Comment. 
> 
> Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!
> 
> -Isabel


End file.
